


Decorating

by Tortellini



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bats, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute, Epic, Epic Friendship, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Happy, Happy Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Scary, Spooky, Wordcount: 100-500, decorations, halloween decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Riley helps her family decorate. Maya watches.Oneshot/drabble





	Decorating

It was a couple days before Halloween and Riley and her family were putting up some last minute decorations. Since Auggie was still pretty young, they put up the kid-friendly decorations. Maya though was promised that next year they'd get some scary decorations to put up, for real. She was satisfied with that at least. 

"Look!" Riley said brightly then, and turned to show her best friend what she was holding. "This year we got the bats that are smiling. It’s more realistic." Sure enough, the little plastic bats that you stick in the ground on poles were smiling rather than glaring or looking otherwise scary. 

Maya rose an eyebrow. "...how exactly is that more realistic?"

"Cuz they’re happy!" Riley said happily in turn. "It’s their favorite holiday, they love it." 

And even if that wasn't true, it was so pure that Maya didn't have the heart to say anything otherwise. 

 


End file.
